Severus's Desire
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Lily Evans is Severus's childhood friend. When they spent more time together he fell in love with her. However, his rival James Potter loves her too. How could he make her fall in love w him. bad summary. Please R
1. All aboard the Hogwarts Express!

_** Severus's Desire**_

_** Severus Snape was in the corner of his room, lights off, sitting. Tears were flowing down his face. His parents, Eileen and Tobias, were fighting, again. **_

_**"Why? Why can't we get along like Lily's family?" He thought. Lily Evans was one of Severus's best friends. He happened to have a bit of a crush on her. "No, snap out of it. You're going to be in 4th year soon! you can't cry everytime your parents have an argument." He looked up at the ceiling. It was no use. No matter how many times he brushed them away, the tears would keep on coming. He spent mostly all of his time in his bedroom, waiting for the fighting to be over. He got up, and walked down the stairs.**_

_**"Severus needed nice robes for school!" Eileen yelled. . **_

_**"More robes?! He can go to the thrift store for all I care. You just have to spend all of my hard earned money!!" Tobias was red in the face with anger. Severus hid in the kitchen, but watched them fight.**_

_**"I can't believe you! Your own son need clothes and you care about only your money?! YOU ARE THE CHEAPEST MAN IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!" He was very angry now. He slapped Eileen right across the face. Severus let out a gasp of terror. They turned around to find him there, crying like he had never done before. **_

_**"Severus." Eileen said walking toward him. She embraced her son. He looked from his father, to the deep red mark on his mother's cheek. He cried more and embraced her back. "It's okay, honey." Ding dong! The doorbell rang. Tobias got up and answered it. Lily Evans was standing there, holding an envolope. She saw Severus crying, hugging his mother. He blushed and broke apart from her. He brushed his tears away. **_

_**"I'm sorry, Mr. Snape... This came to my house my mistake. My parents, sister, and I just got home a few minutes ago and got the mail. It said Severus Snape on it. I think it's from Hogwarts." Tobias took the letter and Lily left. He closed the door behind her and handed Severus his letter.**_

_**"T-thank you, father." He went back up to his room. "I can't believe Lily saw me crying!" He thought in rage. His letter said that the train was going to leave the 1st of September at 11:00 at King's Cross on Platform 9 3/4. He put his letter away. One more day until he goes back to school. He fell asleep, waiting for the next day to come. He had a dream of him and Lily. **_

_**"Oh, Severus. I realized I love you, so much." She said, blushing slightly. **_

_**"Lily. I love you too. I have always loved you, since I first saw you!" She ran into his arms and they kissed. **_

_**He awoke, kissing his pillow. He blushed light red and stalked down the stairs. **_

_**"Good morning, Mom." He said to his mother at the breakfast table. He looked around. "Dad leave for work early today?" His mother nodded. He helped himself to his favorite cereal. Count Chocola. He wasn't very fond of chocolate, but he loved vampire on the box. **_

_**"Honey, why are you blushing?" He dropped his spoon.  
**_

_**"W-w-what?" He asked, pulling the table cloth over his face. Now he was blushing deep red. "I'm not blushing!!!"**_

_**"Alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." His mother giggled. He removed the cloth and resumed eating. He finished within 10 minutes. He had 35 minutes left to spare. He got dressed and took his trunk, eager to get to school. But as he got to the train station, he felt guilty.**_

_** "Mom, I can't go." He said. "What if he hurts you worse than he did last night?"**_

_**"Honey, it'll be alright. Now go." He gave his mother a hug and left onto the train. He found an empty compartment and sat there.**_

_**"Hey, Sev." Lily said. He flinched. "Mind if I sit here?" He shook his head. She sat down opposite of him. As soon as all the students were aboard, the train starting moving. "So were you okay last night?" He stared at her.**_

_**"I was fine. I was just practicing for a play I'm making." It was hard lying to her, but he couldn't bear telling her the truth. They kept quiet for about an hour. Lily began to yawn. She fell asleep on Severus. He blushed. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He didn't even try to push her off. "I wish she knew how I felt about her." He thought. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus appeared. James's expression was priceless. **_

_**"EVANS!" She awoke with a start to find her head on Severus's shoulder. She blushed. **_

_**"James?" What do you think you're doing?"**_

_**"ME?! LOOK AT YOU, SNOGGING THIS LOSER!"**_

_**"I wasn't snogging him. I fell asleep. Excuse me for being human!" James and Lily were glaring at each other. "Just leave!" He stalked away, his friends behind him. She turned over to Severus, who had his face pressed against the window. "Severus..." She put her hand on his, causing his face to slowly become deep red again. **_

_**"D-do you mind?" He loved her so much, but he was too embarrassed. He regretted asking her that. He really wanted to hold her hand. **_

_**"Oh, sorry." She removed her hand and didn't talk to him for the rest of the train ride. The Hogwarts Express stopped. They were at Hogwarts! Students jumped down from the train, and walked to the Great Hall. As Lily stepped out, she spotted Hagrid. She ran up to him. **_

_**"Hagrid!" She called out. The first years around him, were staring. Not that you can blame them, Hagrid was twice the size of a normal man and at least 5 times wide.  
**_

_**"Oh, hello, Lily. How yeh doing?" Hagrid replied back. Underneath is big, bushy beard was a smile.  
**_

_**"Oh, I'm fine. Well, you better help those first years! I got to go, now! Bye!" Hagrid gave her wave. Severus got off the train, following after Lily. They reached the Great Hall. He left her to go to Slytherin Table. **_

_**"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said over the crowd. "Now before we start sorting I should tell you this: We will be having a ball during Christmas time. I hope most of you will stay during Christmas. Now sort we shall sort." We nodded to a woman with a stern face, and her black hair in a tight bun in emerald robes, holding an old hat.  
**_

_**"When I call your name come up here and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head." Professor McGongall said to the 1st years. "Amanda Brown." A young girl stepped forward and was sorted into Gryffindor. After a few more students, a girl named Carie Smith sat on the stool and was sorted into Slytherin, while Bobby Turner went into Ravenclaw. The last person was Mark Yasel, who went into Hufflepuff.  
**_

_**"Now, let the feast begin." Dumbledore said. The goblets and plates filled up with food and drink. Severus was at the table, watching Lily. He was too nervous to eat.**_

_**"Ok... you have to ask her to that ball before Potter does." He thought. **_

_**"Sev, you going to eat?" Narcissa asked. Bellatrix was sitting next to her, playing with her potatoes and then she ate it.  
**_

_**"I'm not hungry." His stomach growled. "Okay, maybe a little." He filled up his plate and ate. He watched Lily slowly eat her steak. He couldn't take his eyes off her. **_

_**"Hey." A girl whispered to Severus. "I really think you should ask that girl to the ball." He jumped. **_

_**"W-who are you?"**_

_**"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Carie Smith. But, anyway, I've seen you eyeing that girl every since I got onto the train." He blushed.**_

_**"I... I don't know what you're talking about." He said; he felt really nervous. "Even if I was, you have no right to tell me this. It's none of your business." Carie gave him a glaring look, and stalked to the end of the table. After about a half hour, the food disapeared from the plate and goblets. It was now time to go back to the common room's and go to bed. As Lily walked up the stair, Severus's eyes were still on her, until she was out of sight. He went off to the dungeons.**_


	2. Oh, we're going to that ball

_**The next day was very nerve-racking. Severus really wanted to ask Lily to ball, but he was too nervous.**_

_**"Ok... pluck up the courage and ask her, Severus! Just ask her." He thought. "How could I say it? Would you come to the ball with me? No. Please, come with me? No! Lily, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the ball with me? Yes, that's it!" He saw her walking to Potions class. "E-Evans!" She turned and smiled. Her smile made him blush again. **_

_**"Oh, hey, Sev!" He ran up to her. "What is it?" He tried to talk, but his mouth was so dry and no words came out. "Severus? Are you okay?"  
**_

"_**Well... I... uh... um... I was wondering if maybe you would... like... um... go to the ball with me?" He added quickly. She stared at him. "You don't want to. Oh, that's ok. I'll just be going then!" He was about to run off, but she grabbed his arm. **_

"_**No, Sev. I would love to go with you!" His spirits lifted. "You've got perfect timing. James asked me a bunch of time last night and I turned him down. I told myself if he asked me again, I would say yes! But, lucky you!" She giggled.  
**_

"_**Yeah. We better get to class." She nodded and they walked to class together.**_

_**During potions, they had many moments. When Lily dropped her pencil, Snape and her went to pick it up, they found their faces so close to each other. Second, they had to share ingredients and accidentally touched hands when grabbing snake skin. And thirdly, he was walking from the ingredients table to his desk, and Lily was walking to the table. She tripped and he caught her. James watched with a glaring look.  
**_

_**"What a day." Severus muttered. "This was the most nerve-racking day of my entire life. I can't wait for Christmas."**_

_**The school year was going by so fast, it was already December Severus was looking through his trunk. **_

_**"I should have something to give her." He muttered. "If I'm lucky, maybe I'll get to kiss her, instead of pillow." He thought, blushing. Someone came into the room.**_

_**"Hey, Sev." Lucius Malfoy, the prefect was standing at the doorway. "You going to the ball? Who you taking? I'm taking Narcissa."**_

_**"I'm going with... uh... L-----" He started. Lucius interrupted him.**_

_**"You're going with Lestrange? I mean I know she's Narcissa's sister, but she's so nuts." Severus shook his head.  
"No. I'm going with... L-Lily Evans." Lucius fell to the ground laughing. **_

_**"You're seriously going with that mudblood?" He flinched. Severus slapped his trunk shut, gave Lucius a glaring look, and went down to the Great Hall. He heard James and Lily arguing.**_

_**"No, James!" She yelled.**_

_**"Oh, come on! Just come with me to the ball!" Sirius was sitting at the table, eating snacks. To him, it was like watching a movie.**_

_**"I'm going with someone else!"  
**_

_**"What? Who?"**_

_**"S-Severus." James fell to the floor. Sirius looked as if the main the character of the movie just died.**_

_**"What? Snivellus? Why?"**_

_**"He asked me. Ok? Now bye." Lily left to the common room. Severus tailed after her.**_

_**"Evans." He started.**_

_**"Go away, James!"**_

_**"No, it's Severus." She turned around, tears flowing down her face.**_

_**"Severus? I'm sorry. I just..." She looked into his black eyes, as he looked into her green ones. He yearned to kiss her. But if he had to do it, he would kiss her at the dance.**_

_**"Well. Bye. I'll pick you up around 8:00 outside your common room next week." She gave him a wave and left. He left back to the Great Hall. He sat with his fellow Slytherins. **_

_**"Hey, Snevillus!" Bellatrix called out. "You going with that mudblood Evans to the ball?" The slytherin table roared with laughter. Severus sank into his desk, his whole face red. James was watching from afar.**_

_**"Does that mean we're not going to the ball?" Sirius asked, munching on an apple. Peter was doing homework, and Lupin was too interested in his book to even care.**_

_**"Oh, we're going to that ball." James replied with an evil smirk, which Sirius returned.**_


	3. The worst night ever

_**Severus spent lots of time trying to look his best for Lily. He washed his robes every day until the ball. He washed his hair, shockingly (jk). On Christmas day, Severus received only 1 present. From his mom and dad. It was a box of homemade pies. He smiled even though he was really sad. But tonight was the night. To finally impress Lily Evans. To make her fall in love with him. He went down to the Great Hall, ate breakfast, went back upstairs, and kept to himself until tonight. Lucius came in, his prefect badge shining, holding a box of presents.**_

_**"Hey, Sev. My parents gave me all of this!" He dumped the lot on his bed, revealing at least 20 or 30 gifts. **_

_**"That's nice." Lucius saw that Severus didn't care about how many gifts he got, so he left. He was staring at the clock. It was 1:00. Only 7 more hours to go. He paced in his room for about 2 more hours. "Maybe if I take a nap, time will go by." He laid down on the bed, and slept. When he awoke, it was almost 8:30. He lept out of bed, quickly changed and ran down to the Gryffindor common room. He found her, sitting by the portrait of the Fat Lady.**_

_**"Evans!"**_

_**"Oh. Only 30 minutes late." She said coldly.  
**_

_**"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I fell asleep and... ARGHHH!" He was very nervous.**_

_**"I'm just kidding."  
**_

_**"Before I forget." He said. "Here, it's for you." He handed his flowers.**_

_**"Oh, Severus! They're beautiful. Let me put this in common room real quick." She ran back inside and put in water and ran back out. "Let's go!"**_

_**  
He took her arm, blushing of course and walked down to the Great Hall. They were walking and then a rat came out of nowhere. Severus tried to avoid it, but tripped, flat on his face on the cold, hard floor. He got up. There was a red mark on his forehead. Everyone was freaking out and the rat ran into the transfiguration classroom. Dumbledore came in to find Peter.**_

_**"Oh my god! Professor Dumbledore, kill it!" A student said, screaming. "EEEEW! Rats are so disgusting!  
**_

_**"Mr. Pettigrew? Did you see a rat?" He asked, kindly.  
**_

_**"Oh, yes. But I let him out." Peter replied. Dumbledore nodded and everyone went back into the Great Hall. **_

_**"Stupid Pettigrew. He should've killed it." A girl muttered. "It might eat us in our sleep.  
**_

_**"Are you ok, Sev?" Lily asked, taking out a damp towelette and patting the red mark. This guy blushes way too much. He was blushing now. He pushed her hand away.**_

_**"I'm fine. Let's just go." He grabbed her hand and led her into the Great Hall. James and Sirius were sitting by the buffet.**_

_**"Let's dance, Severus!" She grabbed his hand this time and took him onto the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and held her hand. He had very nervous expression on his face. They slow danced for a bit. Sirius was smirking. He held up his wand.**_

_**"Wingardium Leviosa!" The punch bowl was floating over Severus's head. Sirius let it go and it splashed over his robes. They stopped dancing and walked back to the buffet. Carie Smith was there.**_

_**"Here, sit here." Severus sat down. There was a squish. It was glue. He got up, to find glue all over his bottom. **_

_**"Ooops, sorry." James said, laughing. "Here ya go." He tossed a barrel of feathers on him. "Now it's a bird!" Everyone was laughing. **_

_**"Hey, Sev! I need to write a note to my mom." A boy said.**_

_**"So?"**_

_**"So, you're an owl! Deliver it!" People were laughing. All except for Remus, Peter, and Lily. Severus ran out of the Great Hall and up to his dorms. He spent 2 hours in the shower, trying to get the punch smell out. After that... he lay in his bed, crying.**_

_**"My only chance to impress Lily, and that Potter ruined all of it." He thought, wiping his tears away. Suddenly an owl came through the window and landed on his bed. It had a note. He took it.**_

_**"A note?" He opened it up. **_

_**"'Dear Severus,**_

_**Even though Potter did all those horrible pranks against you, I had such a good time with you tonight. I hope we could do this again someday. You're the nicest guy I've ever met. I knew you wouldn't come down so I wrote this letter, using my owl. Please, come down so I can talk to you. One on one. Again I would like to thank you for such a wonderful time. That Potter is just so immature. Him and that Sirius. I've got nothing against Peter or Remus. They are both very nice. If you haven't noticed, neither one of them ever laughed at you."'**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Lily.  
**_

_**After reading this letter, Severus had a smile on his face. The girl he had loved for so long, had fun with him. Lucius Malfoy came in, with a frown.**_

_**"I told you going with that Mudblood was going to ruin your life." He said, arms crossed. "I can't believe you, Sev."**_

_**"Look, does it matter? Who I hang out with? She's my friend. To tell you the truth I lo---" He stopped, dead in his tracks. "I was about to tell him I loved her." He thought. Lucius had a smile.**_

_**"You love her?" He repeated with a smirk. "You love a mudblood?" Severus face turned from pale to red.**_

_**"No! No!" He yelled. "I don't, I don't!"**_

_**"Then prove it. Call her a mudblood. If you don't do it, I'll tell everybody you love her."**_

_**"But... I can't hurt her like that. I just can't."**_

_**"So, you do love her. Cissy and Bella are going to get a kick out of this."**_

_**"No... I'll do it." He replied. **_


	4. Filthy little mudblood!

_** Severus was very nervous about doing this. How could he hurt Lily so bad? He was walking to lunch and he saw her, sitting with her friends, Ameila Bones and Susan Abbot. She spotted him and waved. Her friends turned to him and then turned their backs on them. True, the only person who truly cared for him was Lily.**_

_**"I can't. I can't call her a mudblood." He thought. "But, if I don't Lucius will tell everyone how I feel. What if he tells her and she doesn't love me back?" He was very depressed. If only last night was the best he'd ever have, he wouldn't have almost spill the beans to Malfoy. "It's all that Potter's fault." He crutched his hand into a fist. "I'll get you, Potter!" He screamed out loud. People from different tables looked over to him. He didn't blush or get embarrassed He walked over to Gryffindor table to James.**_

_**"What do you want, Snivellus?" Sirius burst out. "Are you going to cry?" Remus was watching this fight, but he did glance at his book most of the time. Severus snatched the book from his hands.**_

_**"What rubbish are you reading, Lupin?" He looked at the title. "Isn't this a muggle book?" He threw it back to him. "You read muggle books." Remus didn't say anything. He was looking through the pages for damage. Fortunately, his book was still in good condition.**_

_**"Hey!" James stepped in. "No one makes fun of my friends! So what if he reads muggle books? At least he washes his hair." Lily ran up to the two boys, trying to stop them.**_

_**"Potter. Brace yourself." He took out his wand. Lily had a expression of pure terror.  
**_

_**"Stop it, Severus!" James took his out too. "No, James, stop! Both of you! STOP IT!!" James put his wand away; however, Severus still hand his out.**_

_**"This is between me and him. You keep out of this, you filthy little mudblood." Lily's eyes filled with tears. She left. James went following after her. Sirius gave Severus a glaring stare, Remus was reading his book, trying to be careful not to hit the wall again, and Peter just ran. He put his wand in his robes and walked to his table. Lucius was praising him.**_

_**"Alright!" He whispered. "You did it. I guess you really don't love her after all." Severus gave a smile. However, underneath that smile was the frown of a really depressed boy. **_

_**"I have to go, Lucius." He grabbed his bag and books and ran into the corridors.  
**_

_**He thought he should just apologize to her. He was running down the corridors and overheard Lily talking to Susan. **_

_**"I can't believe him!" She was saying. She seemed very angry.**_

_**"Oh, come on, Lily." Susan said. "I know what he called you was mean, but you could go with James."**_

_**"No. I mean James is pretty cute, and I know he would never call me a mudblood like Severus. But he's such a jerk." He relaxed when she insulted James. "But, Severus on the other hand he just has to insult me! He's a sweet guy sometimes. But I can't be with either one of them. They both have really bad qualities. Severus gets a kick out of insulting me and James loves himself too much!"**_

_**"Well, whatever you want. Maybe I could hook you up? With Remus possibly?" Susan asked hopefully.**_

_**"Susan, get it through your head. I can't be with Severus, James, or anyone who hangs around with James. Besides, do you know what James would do to Remus?"**_

_**"You're right. He'd probably kill him."**_

_**Severus sat down, and he couldn't help it; tears were flowing down his cheeks.**_

_**"So she doesn't love me. I love her, she hates me. It's what I deserve." He thought. He then took something out of his bag and threw it on the floor. Lily and Susan then came around that corner and found a slip of paper. Lily picked it up. Severus had thrown the note she had written him the day after the ball. She pocketed it.**_

_**"I've got to go, Susan." Lily sped off. "Severus! Severus!" She found him in the bleachers by the Quidditch field. "Severus. There you are." He put his book in front of his face, to cover his tears.**_

_**"What's wrong?" She took the book to find him crying. "Severus?" He brushed them away.**_

_**"Nothing. I'm fine." He wouldn't look her in eye. His eyes would always trail off somewhere else. She felt concerned. **_

_**"Here." She handed him the note. He just swiped it away. "What's the matter with you?"**_

_**"Nothing, I said!" She could swear she heard him mutter "mudblood," under his breath.**_

_**"Fine. I'll just go." He grabbed her wrist.**_

_**"No. Don't." She was shocked. "I'm sorry. I just wanted last night to be the best ever. But that stupid Potter ruined it."**_

_**"I don't know why you do this to me." She replied. **_

_**"Why do you think? I do it to hide my feelings! I love you so much and yet you seem to hate me!!" He bellowed. He stopped, and blush very deep red. "I told her. I told her the truth." He thought. **_

_**"Severus." She started, but he put his finger to her lips.**_

_**"It's nothing. I should go." He was about to leave until something grabbed his wrist. Lily was standing there, holding onto him. He stood there looking deeply into her emerald eyes. He moved his face closer and kissed her. They kissed for a few moments. And just when they broke apart, someone called his name.**_

_**The adult Severus Snape was looking into the Pensieve. He was gazing into his memories. He turned to find Professor Dumbledore. **_

_**"Are you alright, Severus?" He asked.**_

_**Severus hesistated to answer. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked away from his memories and went to his desk. "I'm just fine, Headmaster. I'm very busy tonight, I need to correct some papers." He lifted up a stack on his desk. Dumbledore nodded and left. Once he was gone, Severus went back to the Pensieve to see him and Lily break apart and embrace. He smiled at this and went back to his desk. Lily Evans was Severus's Desire. **_


End file.
